Uchiha is Protective
by True Sakura Uchiha
Summary: This story is were Sasuke Uchiha is protective of Sakura Haruno. This story has all diffrent anime characters in it. Rateing my change. Drama/Adventure/Romance. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha is Protective??????????

-by: True Sakura Uchiha

-I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any other characters I use.

Characters:

Haruno Sakura- 15

Uchiha Sasuke- 17 ½

Uzimaki Naruto- 17 ½

Hugga Hinata- 15

Kurosaki Ichigo- 16 ½

Sado Yasutora (Chad)- 16 ½ Inoue Orihime- 15

Kuchiki Rukia- 15 ½

Abarai Renji- 17 ½

Kon- 15

Ishida Uryuu (Odeo)- 17

Urahara Kisuke- 20

Zaraki Kenpachi- 20 ½

Sado Yasutora- 10 Tsumugiya Ururu- 10 Tsukabishi Tessai- 20

Akire- 17

Ikuto- 17

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 15; I have to brothers Akire, and Ikuto. My dad is mostly away working at the shop or training Tsumugiya Ururu, or Tsukabishi Tessai.

I really don't have anything really great about my life. I just have lots of secrets. They are all not mine some are family and some are my boyfriends Sasuke Uchiha. Yes I am dating the Sasuke Uchiha. We have been dating for about 2 years now and my dad does not even know. He has been at work for 2 years, but I'm not lonely I have my brothers and my Sasuke to help me out. Oh and my father is Urahara Kisuke. He's not my real dad, really I don't know my real dad nor if I even have siblings. How you ask this is Urahara Kisuke adopted me along with my stepbrothers Akire, Ikuto, but we make a nice family.

Right now I'm up in my room with Sasuke studding, and yes we are studding. I mean my brothers are down stairs after all.

Sakura- Sasuke do you get this math problem

Sasuke- Witch on

Sakura- This one ***points at problem in book ***

Sasuke- Oh that you just figure out x and then subtract x

Sakura- Ok.

Sasuke- Hey why is it you get all this in school, but out of school you don't

Sakura- I don't know, I think its cause I am worried about my father

Sasuke- Ah

We have been working for about 2 hours till I heard something out of my window.

Sakura- Do you hear that

Sasuke- Yeah it sounds like a cat whistle.

* * *

Sasuke and me looked out my window witch has a balcony. What saw was my dad and some other people talking to him. When I saw him the first thing was running out of the house an hugging him. That was exactly what I did I ran out of my room and down the stairs to the door. I ran to open the door. I finally saw my dad after 2 years. I was so happy I just jumped from the top of the stairs out side the house and was caught in my dads hands and hugged him till I nodes the other people starring at us.

Sakura- Sorry I was just happy

Urahara Kisuke- Its okay

Ichigo- Who is this your girlfriend

Kisuke & Sakura- No

Sakura- I'm his daughter

Kisuke- You really are a idiot Ichigo

Zaraki Kenpachi- Oh so you don't recognize me do you Sakura

Sakura- Oh Kenpachi, I cannot forget my old sensei.

Kenpachi- Good, now lets go in I'm tired.

They all go inside.

Ikuto- So who was it Sakura

Akire- Please tell me its not another boy

Sakura- No its Dad and Kenpachi

Ikuto and Akire look up and see their dad and old sensei.

They get off of the couch and put their books down.

Ikuto- Its been a long time dad

Akire- Really to long

Kisuke- Yes I know to long. Anyway I have some new people I have been training. They will stay with us for a wile. So be nice.

Kisuke says while looking at Sakura, Ikuto, and Akire.

Sakura- Don't worry about me I will be gone for a wile probably

Akire- Why going over to Sasukes house again

Sakura- No now shut up

Ikuto- What you don't want dad to know about Sasuke

Sakura- Shut up before I hurt you.

Kisuke- Sakura what are they talking about

Sakura- Nothing dad. Now if you don't mind I will be upstairs studding

Sakura leaves.

Akire- Yeah Sasuke

Akire mumbles.

Sakura- I heard that Akire

_

* * *

_

Ok to be continued.

_Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_-I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any other characters I use._**

Characters:

Haruno Sakura- 15

Uchiha Sasuke- 17 ½

Uzimaki Naruto- 17 ½

Hugga Hinata- 15

Hugga Neji- 18

Kiba- 17

Shikamaru- 17 ½

Kurosaki Ichigo- 16 ½

Sado Yasutora (Chad)- 16 ½ Inoue Orihime- 15

Kuchiki Rukia- 15 ½

Abarai Renji- 17 ½

Kon- 15

Ishida Uryuu (Odeo)- 17

Urahara Kisuke- 20

Zaraki Kenpachi- 20 ½

Sado Yasutora- 10 Tsumugiya Ururu- 10 Tsukabishi Tessai- 20

Akire- 17

Ikuto- 17

* * *

(to Sakuras family)

Kisuke- What was that about a guy??????

Ikuto- Oh, just that Sakura has a boyfriend

Akire- And that he is upstairs with her ***shrugs ***

Ichigo- Seems like Daddy's little girl is not daddy's little girl any more

Ishida Uryuu (Odeo)- Ichigo shut up you don't know what you are talking about

Kisuke- Well now that that is settled. I think its time to show you to your rooms

(Kisuke walk up the stairs)

Kisuke- Ok Ichigo, Odeo (Ishida Uryuu), Chad, and Renji you guys will be in this room right here

(Kisuke opens the door to the room)

Kisuke- Orihime, Rukia you girls will be staying with my daughter witch is right here (right across from the guys)

(Kisuke opens the door to see a tall guy getting to open the door)

Kisuke- Who are you

Sasuke- I'm Sasuke Uchiha

(Sakura comes from behind him. Oh and Chad, Zaraki Kenpachi and is the same height as Sasuke.)

Kisuke- Okay. Well Orihime, Rukia you will be sharing the room with my daughter. Oh and Kenpachi you will stay in the room next to the guys room.

Sakura- Wait dad they are staying with us????

Kisuke- Yes, they are my new students

Sakura- Okay. Well I'm leaving with Sasuke

(Oh and Sasuke left the room already he is now down stairs)

Kisuke- Where

Sakura- To hang out with some friends, that is all

Kisuke- Fine be back before training.

* * *

Sakura- Okay bye bye

(Sakura ran down stairs and walked out the door with Sasuke holding her hand)

To the SasuSaku and NaruHina

Naruto: Hey guys what to you so long

Sasuke: Dobe, Sakuras dad came home

Hinata: Really Kisuke is home now

Sakura: Yeah my dad just got home, with some new people so we are going to have to have the sleep over at your house this time Hinata

Hinata: Okay

Naruto: Teme, have to met her dad yet'

Sasuke: Dobe not really he just knows my name

Sakura: Well we should probably go meet everybody before every body get distracted by other performers.

Hinata: Right

(They leave to go to the park. They meet up with Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, and Ikuto)

Sakura: Sorry we are late.

Neji: Whatever. Lets get this done with

( They start to play Sakura singer, Neji guitar, Kiba drums, Shikamaru bass, Naruto guitar, Ikuto violin/piano, Sasuke manger)

(Sakura starts to sing, and every body plays. Oh and Ikuto is playing the violin right now not the piano)

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air

(Sakuras family, and Ichigo, Chad, Odeo, Renji, Orihime, Rukia walk up to see them playing)

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

_**To be continued**_

_**Oh and Ikuto plays the violin or piano in different songs.**_


End file.
